


A Ring

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HuntForHorcrux18, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It calls to her, so she answers. He wants to know what's going on, so he follows her. The Room of Requirements knows exactly what they need and who they need to talk to. Will they be able to figure it out before something else goes awry? To be continued in the next chapter…





	A Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I'm a little late with this story, but at least I got it written. The second day of #HuntForHorcrux18 hosted by Draco's Den was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring.
> 
> It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Title: A Ring  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Blaise/Hermione and Draco/Ginny  
> Summary: It calls to her, so she answers. He wants to know what's going on, so he follows her. The Room of Requirements knows exactly what they need and who they need to talk to. Will they be able to figure it out before something else goes awry? To be continued in the next chapter…
> 
> My plan is to have all seven of my drabbles intertwine in some way, so be sure to check out my update when I get it posted to see how the tale continues!
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Clutching the chain around her neck, Hermione rounded the corner and made her way down the corridor towards the library. She needed some place to think where she wouldn't be interrupted. There was only one place of solitude that she knew she wouldn't be interrupted.  _The Restricted Section._  At least there she'd be able to do a little research and figure out what her next steps needed to be.

As she made her way down the corridor, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She cautiously glanced back over her shoulder but didn't see anyone standing there. The whole situation was rather odd, but since there was no one there, there was nothing she could do. Taking a deep breath, she refocused herself on making it to the library. Once she was there, everything would be alright.

Leaning forward around the corner, Blaise watched as Hermione hurried her step in the direction of the library. While they were sitting in Charms, he had noticed something shining around her neck. At first, he thought it was the time turner he had heard rumor that was in her possession, but upon catching a glimpse of the object on the chain, he realized that it was something different entirely. It was something that didn't belong in the hands of the likes of Hermione Granger. It belonged to someone who could harness its true power.

He moved slowly around the corner but continued to lurk in the shadows as he followed her towards the library. Just as she reached the doors to the library, he watched as she made a sharp right turn and continued down the corridor. Puzzled by her change in direction, he quickly made a similar right turn. However, when he looked down the corridor, he didn't see her. It was almost as though she had disappeared. Cautiously, he moved forward and looked from side to side in an attempt to spot her but found no one.

"Why are you following me, Zabini?"

The voice startled him, causing him to stumble as he spun on his heel in the direction of the sound. Taking a deep breath, he scrubbed his hand over his face as he made eye contact with her. "Why are you acting suspicious?"

"It's rude to answer a question with another question, you know," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, careful to hide the end of the chain under her arms.

"It's also rude to avoid answering a simple question, Granger," he replied, the corners of his lips turned up into a grin. "You answer my question, and I'll answer yours. We can take turns. Make a game of it."

"But I asked you a question first."

"Yes, but your answer dictates my answer."

Hermione looked at him and furrowed her brow as she took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth to respond, they heard the wall behind them move. Both turned to look cautiously over the shoulder and noticed that a door had appeared. Apparently, the Room of Requirements knew exactly what they needed at that time.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, pulling the door open. Blaise nodded and quickly ducked inside the room.

"What the hell?"

As Hermione and Blaise entered the room they were greeted by the surprised faces of Draco and Ginny. It appeared that the two were amid a heated discussion. Hermione wondered what it could have been about.

"Why are you two here?" Draco hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ginny slip the diary behind her back so as to hide it from unknowing eyes. It wasn't the worst of ideas until he figured out why Blaise and Granger were here.

"We were outside having a discussion and then the door appeared. What are you two doing in here?" Hermione replied, quirking her brow as she glanced at Ginny. The last time she checked, the fiery redhead was interested in Dean Thomas, so she shouldn't have been hiding away in the Room of Requirements to snog the Malfoy heir.

"We were also having a discussion and then the room appeared," Draco replied. "What were you two talking about?"

"We hadn't gotten that far," Blaise replied, shaking his head. "Just as Granger was getting ready to tell me what was going on, the door appeared. What were you two talking about?"

"This," Ginny answered, slowly revealing the diary that was hidden behind her back. "Draco wanted to know what I was going in the Slytherin Common Room earlier and how I had gotten in. The only answer I could give him was that it was calling to me."

"And I was about to tell Blaise about this," Hermione mumbled, wrapping her slender fingers around the ring at the bottom of the chain around her neck.

"What is that?" Draco asked, stepping forward to take a closer look.

"I found it in the back of the Charms classroom yesterday. I heard this noise coming from behind me and when I turned around, I just saw it laying there," she replied, rolling the ring around her fingers. "It was the strangest thing."

"What's that on the front of it?" Ginny asked, brushing her finger against the ring gently.

"That's what I was on my way to find out when Zabini started tailing me," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You said heard noises coming from behind you and that how you round it, right?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow as he mulled over the information she had shared. He noticed Hermione nodding her head slowly as he turned to face Ginny. "And you said that was calling to you and let you into the Slytherin common room…"

He motioned to the diary with his head and Ginny slowly nodded her head as well.

"What are you thinking, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure what to think just yet, but I think we need to keep our ears open for anything else that might be talking to us around the castle," he said, moving towards the door before turning back to face the three of them that remained behind him. "Are you coming?"


End file.
